


Addition to the family

by Northlight



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: After Wedding, But gotta do it myself since nobody seems to have that idea, F/M, Fluff, after deamonwar, been wanting this since eriks route in sm2, i should stop sorry, its not, its sam, nearly nobody wrote about that topic, sam is the best, sam will probably curse, that makes it sound so serious, why am I uploading this in the middle of the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northlight/pseuds/Northlight
Summary: Mika hasn’t been feeling well for some time and makes a discovery that turns her world upside down. But to her luck she has Sam by her side helping her in every way he can.(The title is a really broad hint)





	1. Little Hints

"Ugh...gawd I need to get up...", Mika murmured and carfully got out of bed trying not to wake Sam even though it was difficult to make him get up early. She felt terribly sick so the young woman ran into the bath. Her stomach cramped and she couldn't prevent throwing up. Afterwards she took a few deep breaths and brushed her teeth "It's still so early.", she sighed and got back into bed.  
That afternoon her childhood friends Naomi and Suzu came over to hang out with Mika while Sam was at work. They just talked about everyday stuff until Mika ran for the bathroom again. "She doesn't seem to be ill...but she is throwing up way too often....", Naomi said with worry visible on her face. "I think I know why. I brought something.", Suzu smirked. "You think she's...", Naomi abruptly stopped as Mika returned. She gave them a confused look before Suzu chimed in. "Anderson, you ok? Is there something you want to tell us?"Mikas confusion grew. "Suzu what the hell are you talking about?" "Aww come on. Take that." Suzu threw a small squared package to Mika who lookedat it trying to figure out what she meant. "A pregnancy test? Are you kidding me?", she questioned but this time Naomi stepped in. "Might not be a bad idea...you act weird lately. Give it a try." Mika looked at the both both startled and nervous. "What if it's positive?", she said quietly. "We'll figure that out. But for now don't worry and just do it already!" Suzu practically shoved her into the bathroom. After a short time Mika came back out pacing trough the room waiting for the test to show it's result. "Time should be over. One stripe means 'no' two mean 'yes'." Naomi smiled at Mika. "T....two...", she answered. Her friends looked both shocked and worried. "Fuck...how am I going to do this.", she questioned, close to tears. "We'll be great aunts!" Suzu exclaimed. "But what should I tell my parents? And Sam?", she cried. Both Suzu and Naomi rushed to her side and comforted her. Time went by fast and Mikas friends had to leave, leaving her alone until Sam came home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uploaded this in the middle of the night which probably f**** up my english. And google did confuse me. I looked up "wink mit dem Zaunpfahl". And well...googles first answer was "wink with a Zaunpfahl." Oh well. Another site said it's broad hint. Hope thats true XD gawd I should get to bed


	2. Confessions

"I'm home!", he called out and Mika rushed to greet him. "I missed you." "Missed you too doofus.", they mumbled as they hugged each other. Mika pulled away slightly and faced him with a serious look. "I...I....I need to tell you something....", she sighed not being able to keep eye contact. "Go ahead.", he reassured her. "Oh god....you're going to hate me...but....well...uhm...I....I am....pregnant...", she stuttered. His eyes widened. "Really? Why the fuck should I hate you? Friggin hell that amazeing!", his excitement was adorable. "You think so? I don't know if I'm ready for this....I mean...it's so sudden...and I'm....afraid...", she looked at the ground ashamed. "Look. I can understand why you are afraid but I promise that I will take good care of you both. That means if you want to keep the baby...i could understand when not...", he carefully said. "What? No...no I don't think I could live with that.I will keep it.", she answered seeming to be sure. Sam couldn't keep his happiness about that hidden, pulling her close. "It's going to be alright.", he whispered in her ear. They kept talking about the baby during dinner. "I still have to go to the doctor to make sure.", she sighed. "Is that a bad thing?", he asked. Right, Sam didn't know about most human things. "Uhh well, kinda. Especially those for that matter...just makes me uncomfortable.", she already felt uneasy at the thought. Sam understood. He could imagine parts of it even though the thought made him feel equally uncomfortable. "I'll call the doctor after dinner.", she told him. "Do you want me to come with?", he questioned even though he wasn't keen on going he wanted to support her since he felt like it was kind of his fault. They used protection but human things seemed to be designed to fail, at least Sam had that impression. "You don't have to. The doctor won't be able to tell me much at that state anyways and you most certainly have to work when I gotta go.", she smiled at him. His look was almost that of a little child asking his mother questions over questions. "What will he be able to tell?". If only he was that eager in learning other stuff. "Well, of course if I'm really pregnant, if yes how long and that should be it. I think he can do the maths on when the baby should be coming but that's rarely exact. It usually differs about one or two weeks plus or minus." "Dang. That's really not much.", he seemed somewhat sad. "Be patient you dork.", she rolled her eyes but had to admit she was curious as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! I wrote the first few chapters some time ago thats why chapters are coming out so fast but it will eventually slow down because of school and such. And I don't know why it moved the notes from the first chapter here to...can't remove it somehow


	3. Announcements

Mika sat in the waiting room at the doctor's. It felt like hours until it was her turn and she was pretty nervous when her name was called. "Mrs Anderson please.", the Assistant said and led her to a room. Mika waited a few minutes for the doctor to arrive. She answered his questions and let the procedure happen but was glad when it was over. "Congratulations Mrs Anderson, you're pregnant.", the doctor said. After that he gave her some advice and answered all of her questions. A new appointment was made and then she went home and called Naomi and Suzu informing them about everything that had happened. They cheered and promised to keep her company when she needed it and they wanted to go shopping as soon as Mika knew the gender. When they ended the call she noticed Sam had sent her a message saying that they had to help on a search party which could take really long so she decided to visit her parents and tell them the news. No doubt Mika was nervous but she had to tell them sooner or later. Her mother greeted her at the door and led her into the living room. Her dad sat on the couch and actually seemed happy to see her. At first the three talked about work and other boring stuff until her mother noticed her nervosity. "Honey everything alright?", she asked and Mika carefully told them. "I have kind of wonderful news. I'm pregnant." Her mother first stared at her while her father had no definable expression. He spoke up first "Well I hope that husband of yours will take good care of you, both." Mikas mother gave him a disappointed look. "Don't be so cold hearted. I'm so happy for you honey!"   
Her mother proceeded to question Mika until late when Mika noticed it was time to get home. She said goodbye to her parents and drove back home looking forward to seeing Sam again. Hopefully he was finally done with his shift she was tired but didn't want to sleep alone. Back home she changed into comfortable sleeping clothes and settled onto the bed reading through her messages on her phone when the door opened and Sam stepped in. "I'm sorry. I hate my job sometimes.", he looked exhausted and stressed. "It's fine you don't have to be sorry. I used the time to tell my parents the news.", Mika said. "And? How did they react?", Sam asked curiously while taking some comfortable clothing out of the clauset. "Mum was really happy and well my dad seemed kinda unimpressed but I think he's happy for us too.", Mika replied while wrapping the blanket tight around herself. "Well, could have been worse huh?", Sam smiled at her as she answered. "I was preparing myself for the worst case szenario before so yeah." "I'd probably have done the same. Be right back." Sam said before disappearing into the bathroom and showering while Mika got lost in her thoughts. Her husbands brothers didn't know about what was going on but he mentioned meeting them all together soon. He also said that he would be happy if she could come with and Mika was happy about that idea. With work and everything it was hard to get the whole family together but when it was possible it always was an amazing time even though Sam and Matthew still fought about the dumbest things. When Sam came back he settled onto the bed wrapping the blanket around both him and Mika and wrapped his arms around her to keep her close until they both fell asleep pretty quickly.


	4. Honesty

"Princess could you get the new fabric I bought? You know the one we both fell in love with immediately?", Erik asked from the table he was working at. "Sure. Be right back." She walked to the storage room of the shop she and Erik ran. Sam was more than happy to have Erik being able to watch her at work to keep her safe but that was just his overprotective thinking. But it worked well with Mika too. She had always loved designing clothes and especially dresses or other women-like clothes and Erik enjoyed designing suits and other men-like clothing so it fitted perfectly for a shop owned by them both. They did pretty much everything from wedding dresses and suits to casual clothing. Mika searched through the rolls of fabric until she found it. A royal blue fabric with gold pearls and stitching all over. The softness of the expensive fabric reminded her of her wedding dress that Erik made her. White with green and gold accents. She would have done it herself but Erik wanted both, Sam and Mika, to be suprised at their wedding. Erik stayed in a back room for the time he worked on Mikas dress and Sams suit while Mika worked on the usual costumer orders. Reaching Eriks desk she placed the fabric on it and looked over his shoulder to peek in Eriks sketch book and at the clothes he was designing. "You remember the couple a few days ago? They are getting married soon and want something matching with that fabric. I've already planned out some ways it could be implemented, but wanted your opinion as well since the dress is on you."  
She let her gaze trail over the simple sketches where Erik tried out combinations on where he could use the fancy fabric without going overboard. "I would go with having the collar and the cuff part in the colorful fabric and maybe a matching belt.", she pondered. "That sounds wonderful princess! Any ideas on the dress already?", the young man asked curiously so Mika grabbed her sketch book and drew out the overall form of the dress. From the talk with the woman she knew she wanted a sleeveless dress, about knee length and with a heart shaped neckline. She marked the hem of the neckline as well as a waistband to be in the expensive fabric. Erik nodded in approval. "Good thought princess." "We could also add an accessory for the hair or a necklace in that fabric but we'll see.", Mika said and placed the sketchbook back on her desk. Both got right to working on the planned clothing and on parts when they didn't need to focus completely on the work Erik started a new conversation. "So princess, Sam said he'd like to meet us all together soon again. He's usually not the one organizing everything is something special going on?" Mika stared at him dumbfounded. Sam wanted to tell his brothers all together and see their reaction she didn't want to ruin him that. "Uh well might be. But I vowed to be silent." Erik laughed "And I thought you vowed to love and care for him forever in good and bad times." Mika threw a spool of thread at him and laughed. "Erik that's not what I meant...dumbass." He looked at her as if he had never done anything dumb. "Oh my. The princess using such language! That brute must be a bad influence on you." They both didn't hear someone enter the shop. But that someone must have overheard Eriks last word. "Yo who's gossiping about me? Did I hear that right? Bad influence on her? Pah you wish!" Sam yelled through the shop. "Oh Sam could you please not yell after sneaking in? Someone's going to hurt themselves with a needle someday because you scared them. And what are you doing here anyways?" Erik rolled his eyes. "I'm here to free my wife from your prison. Ya know the knight in the shining armor or so." Mika broke out in laughter while Erik seemed like he wanted to hit his head against something. "He certainly hasn't changed.." "Hey! I heard that! I could arrest you for that!" ,Sam shouted back. "No you can't that is in no way a valid excuse. And please keep your kinky handcuff things to yourself and your wife. I want nothing to do with that." Sam had reached the back room and gave Erik the death glare while Mika struggled to keep herself from falling off her chair and choking. When she calmed down enough to speak up again she tried to comfort Sam. "It's okay Sam I think Erik had to much wine today." Erik opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by Sam. "You didn't drink did you? You know that's not good." Mika shook her head "Dork. You know I rarely drink. And I would never especially in this situation....", she suddenly realized she made it kind of obvious to Erik now and tried to backtrack. "I mean I'm clumsy anyways I don't wanna know what would happen if I worked in such a state." Erik seemed confused and curious but didn't question the couple. "I guess we'll get going then.", Mika waved to Erik and then went to kiss Sam. "See you two on the weekend then I guess? The others can all come right?" "Yeah I made sure no one's gonna miss. We'll return to our handcuff collection then huh?", Sam backfired and earned an annoyed glare from his wife. They left the building and got back to the mansion on the drive home Sam tortured her with questions. "How did it go? Did Erik find anything out? Do you feel better than the last few days?" "Yeah everything's fine and you?" Mika smiled at him. Even though he might act rough and sometimes childish he was really protective of her and always worried her. She was reminded everyday that marrying him was the best decision she could have ever made.  
"So why exactly did you get me from work this early?", Mika asked as they walked the path up towards the mansion. "We'll first of all I don't want you to blow the suprise by accidentally telling or hinting it to Erik and second I don't want you to overwork and I want to be there for you. You know I just....ugh....sometimes I wish you could just read my mind so I don't have to put this into words. Im fucking bad at it. I want to do everything right you know? I mean i don't want to be like my dad. He had so many children and all of us had a fucked up childhood in some way. I know you can't always make the right choices and you can't prevent all the bad from happening even tho I fucking wish I could. I guess you could say I'm afraid of being the same asshole my father was." Mika stared at him eyes wide and mouth slightly opened searching for the right words to say. "Sam I'm afraid as well but you know, you're perfect to me and that matters. It takes strength to admit something like that and just that makes me love you even more. You could never be like him I know that." With that she closed the space between them an kissed him. He was surprised but it was a suprise of the good kind. Wrapping his arms around her he gently guided her inside closing the massive mansion door behind them. When they parted Sam grinned at her maliciously. "I actually have some handcuffs in my car." He struggled to keep a pokerface while Mika once again burst out laughing. "Well next time I'm gonna secretly lay one of them on Eriks table when he's got a customer talk coming up." "I want a friggen surveillance video of that!", Sam laughed equally hard as Mika.


	5. Chaos

As Mika, Irene and Noryn carried the last few plates out into the dining room Mika she was hit with nostalgia. All the brothers were sitting at their spots exept their wifes where there as well at the table while Erik and James were trying to calm Matthew down who was completely infuriated, probably because of Sams bad jokes. "Guys. Come on you're fucking adults." Suddenly all gazes fell on her as she placed the plates on the table. "Okay okay...." Sam and Matthew mumbled more or less ashamed of their behavior. "I guess some things never change.", James chuckled. They were all starting to eat when Matthew couldn't hide his curiosity anymore. "Are you going to tell us why you wanted us all here this fast?" "No I'm gonna let Simon Tabby engrave it on the table." The mention of the creepy doll made Matthew cringe. "Damien just...keep it to yourself if you read it before the others ok, you cheater?" "I wasn't planning on anything else.", the youngest calmly claimed. "So well Mika and I....are having a child." James choked on his food while Iridessa tried to prevent him from dying by patting his back firmly. Matthew and Noryn were hopping up and down cheering. And Damien smiled happily. "Congrats you both." He once again spoke in his calm voice while James stopped coughing. "Well I think we all know what his or her first word will be.", Erik laughed. "And that is...?", Sam lightly glared at Erik as he sensed a bad joke coming. "The word that is most prominent in your vocabulary is certainly 'fuck'. Might be a possibility that the kid learns it the fastest." Now both Mika and James chocked on their food while the others, except Sam, laughed. "Are you trying to murder someone her today.", Sam growled before worriedly turning to Mika who luckily stopped choking. "This is chaos.", James stated. "Now imagine a child in this mess. Perfect." Twila rolled her eyes. "Well we already got Sam and Matthew." Erik stated earning more death glares. "True. I certainly didn't expect Sam to be the first father out of all of us.", James stated. "Me neither.", Sam grinned. "So the child wasn't planned?", Erik asked while collecting all the plates before heading into the kitchen. Finally Mika spoke up. "No it wasn't but we decided that keeping it is the only right decision." "I'm gonna be the best uncle ever! The child will have the coolest toys thanks to me.", Matthew cheered. "I don't think something like Simon Tabby is the right toy for a child.", Erik laughed. "Ow come on Erik are you never gonna forget about that thing.", Matthew pouted. "And I thought this was going to be relaxing.", James groaned. "Oh James. You just work too much.", Iridessa responded. "Well it's expected to be a lot of work if you're the CEO of a company. ", James stated and earned some annoyed glares from his wife.


	6. Development

Time went by and you could see Mikas belly slowly growing and moving became more and more difficult so after talking with her doctor Mika reduced her workdays from six to four and spend the extra free time with either Sam or Naomi and Suzu. On a calm weekend she found herself talking about the baby with Sam again. They just lazily layed in bed, her head on his chest while one of his arms wrapped around her. Her husband had a ton of questions again because he still had to learn many things about humans. "Does it hurt?", he asked carefully laying his free hand on her belly. "It's fine, the baby doesn't kick yet but I'm not looking forward to the hurting back and kicking baby." "Why the heck should it kick you?", the confusion on his face was hilarious. "I don't know why exactly. Probably some sort of unconscious movement.", Mika answered. The questioning went on for some time until it was time to eat. Mika started putting pretty much everything in melted chocolate, which made Sam once again eye her with complete confusion. "Since when do ya do that? And why?" She looked at him, dumbfounded. "Huh? Oh yeah that's some sort of pregnancy thing. Has something to do with the hormones I think." "Humans are weird sometimes.", he laughed while she lightly hit him on the arm.   
The next morning Mika got out her sketch book and began designing. But this time it wasn't a wedding dress or something for a costumer, she designed clothing for Babys. Maybe she could make some personal things for her Baby. She colored some parts in light green once again being reminded of her weddingdress exept her dress had emerald green accents instead of light green ones. She still couldn't believe how lucky she was, being married and being able to share her life with someone so amazing. She layed her pen on the table and looked at the picture on her desk. Matthew took the photo at their wedding. Sam haid his arms wrapped around Mika's waist while her hands rested on his shoulders and her head on his chest. You could clearly see the happiness radiating off of both of them and they were still as happy together. Suddenly she felt the presence of someone behind her. "Watcha doing?" Sam asked while pulling a nearby chair to him and sitting down next to Mika. "I hope I didn't disturb you.", he added. "Oh no I'm always happy to see you! I was just sketching a bit." He leaned over to look into the sketchbook. "That looks nice!", he smiled while taking her hand in his. "What do you think about going out today?", he asked. "I'd love to! But I think I don't fit into any of my decent clothes..." "It doesn't matter, I thought about just going into a restaurant you'd like and then go for a walk in the woods." "Sounds good. I'll go and get ready." She looked trough the closet for her baggiest things. She fit in some but it would still be uncomfortably pressing against her growing belly. Sam came in. "Try some of my clothes maybe that's better. And if you're going to the mall with Suzu and Naomi anyways they probably can help you find some clothing right?", he suggested after she explained the problem. She pulled out a dark green sweater and Sam was right, it was way better. "See? And ya still look amazing.", he smirked before kissing her gently. "Thanks Sam."  
The autumn leaves covered the path they were walking on while some sunbeams managed to pass the trees and light everything up a little. Both walked in silence, holding hands and taking in the fresh air. They reached an opening, being able to look over a field while the sun painted the sky pink and purple. Sam layed his jacket on the ground and sat down on it letting Mika sit between his legs and hugging her from behind. The sun was nearly gone and the colors in the sky turned more and more intense. When they got back to the car it was pretty much impossible to see but thanks to Sam being able to somewhat see in the dark and thanks to phones being able to function as a flashlight they found back to the car without any incidents. Sam immediately turned up the warmth seeing that Mika hid her hands in her sleeves to warm them up. The exhaustion of the day rolled over her and she fell asleep before they reached home and didn't even notice how Sam carried her inside. He looked at her sleeping face once again not being able to understand how he deserved to be with her.   
"Hey girls! It's been a while.", K waved from behind the counter. "Hey K! Yeah we've all been extremely busy sadly." Naomi greeted her and they all ordered their food. Because the shop was empty at that time of the day K sat down with them and questioned them about the latest events. "Naomi's and my life are friggin boring compared to Andersons.", Suzu laughed. While Naomi went to university Suzu got started in journalism. "Oh really? I only know that you got married.", K said while Mika nodded and let her gaze drop to her wedding ring. "Well, since my graduation I started working in a tailor shop that I co-own with one of my husbands brothers." "I've heard of an amazing shop because a friend got something done there, that might be yours.", K pondered. "That's nice to hear.", Mika smiled before taking a sip of her smoothie. "But there's more! Guess what!", Suzu exclaimed while Naomi rolled her eyes. K's eyes wandered to Mika's lightly round stomach and her eyes widened. "Don't tell me....your pregnant?!" Mika smiled shyly: "Yes, I am." "Oh my! Congrats!" "Thank you." They chatted for about another hour. K had to get up from time to time serving a costumer before resuming to the conversation. "One day we'll all be old ladies and sit here and talk. And then we'll be reminded of our Highschool times.", Naomi giggled. "That would be awesome.", Suzu chimed.


	7. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter is so short but I wanted to let you know I'm alive and on the other hand I didn't want to have whats about to come next mixed in with this chapter and that will probably take a while to write. I was inspired because I was shopping with a friend yesterday. (The weird clothes really exist even though the bead-jeans are kinda cool they just seem impractical and as if the beads would be gone after one wash)

When the three finished and went back out of the shop the mall was full of people looking at the displays, talking and carrying shopping bags. "Well I honestly don't know where to start. You guys decide.", Mika trusted her friends to really help her find the clothes she needed. Even though she designed many clothes sometimes it was nice for her to hear other opinions rather than being too picky as she always was with her clothes and then getting frustrated. Suzu picked out some nice oversized sweaters that were perfect especially because she needed some warm clothes with winter being so close. They found Naomi digging through the more fancy clothing pondering about what would look good and still be comfortable. She suggested pairing some shirts with cardigans and even found a skirt that would work for some time while and also after the pregnancy. She tried the clothes on and loved everything besides one sweater that looked comfy but was somehow really scratchy. After paying they went to another shop looking for some jeans and a jacket for Naomi. "Are you serious? Pink with glow in the dark stripes? I wouldn't even put that on a toddler!", Suzu laughed and put the Jacket back to the rest. Every now and then one of the girls would hold up an extremely weird or funny looking article of clothing and the others would be joking about who should wear it. A jacket that reminded them of a disco ball, jeans with beads all over, a few tops that looked like they'd been made out of grandmas tablecloth and many other things. Suddenly Mika felt a pair of arms wrap around her. At first she was in complete shock but then she recognized the voice in her ear: "Seems you're having fun." She turned around and playfully hit Sam on the chest. "Shouldn't you be working?" He jokingly rolled his eyes. "I am the law I can do what I want." "Get off your high horse officer." She smirked while he acted offended. "To be real I have a break before returning to keeping the streets save and we decided to get something to eat but then I saw you. Found some nice things?" Even though he wasn't too eager about clothes he admired how Mika managed to combine things and make them look amazing on her. But it didn't really matter what she wore or if, he would always think of her as the most beautiful being. She lifted up her shopping bag and nodded before she heard someone yell across the shop "Anderson! We haven't got forever!" Sam immediately yelled back. "No need to tell that the whole shop!" Then turned to Mika and gave her a quick kiss before waving goodbye and returning to his co worker.


	8. Doctors

Sam was noticeably nervous on the drive to the doctor. "It'll be fine, it's just an ultrasound.", Mika tried to calm him down and held his free hand. "I know I know...I just keep wondering what if the baby is not healthy...it might not only be dangerous for the baby. What if something happens to you?" Even though he had his eyes focused on the street Mika could see worry on his face. Of course she also had her worries. She read so much and knows every detail that could go wrong but even if it goes right she will be in horrible pain when giving birth. But she was exited anyways. "Oh just don't think about it. We do what we can and the rest is not up to us. And remember you'll get to see your Baby today.", she tried to move the conversation to a more positive topic. "I still am kind of freaked out about that method. You're sure it's not bad for you?", he repeated that question for the hundredth time today. "Yes I am completely certain that it is okay." His wife rolled her eyes. "Doofus. You talk like James." "Well I thought that might be easier to comprehend for your brain.", she giggled as it was now his turn to roll his eyes.   
In the waiting room Sams eyes roamed around while his foot was tapping impatiently. He really wasn't a patient person but in this situation Mika couldn't blame him she was nervous herself both positively and negatively. Everytime a nurse opened the door and asked someone to follow her Sam tensed up and when another person left the room he slumped back on his chair huffing out in frustration. "Is it always like this?", he whispered to Mika. "Oh believe me I've seen worse. I've been sitting for over an hour in such rooms more than once. With yelling kids or people whose bacteria you really don't want to be close to." Before Sam could respond a nurse asked them to follow her. Mika sat down on the doctors couch while Sam sat down on a chair beside her. The doctor came in and after a few questions he asked Mika to lay down and set up everything for the ultrasound. You couldn't see much but you could tell there was a little being growing. The doctor explained what he was able to tell and Sam tried to memorize every bit. You could tell it really meant something to him and his smile was even wider when the doctor said that the baby was fine. After that he gave Mika a list with some things like clinics and other stuff and when they walked back to the car Sam reminded her of Matthew. Smiling he silently cheered and Mika did the same. It was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I researched for about an hour. And read about more and more things about pregnancy. Hair loss. And peeing, a lot. There are some weird and terrifying things about this but oh well. I've got everything I need now. At least for the rest of the pregnancy. I will write about the birth as well of course but I'm not sure if I can write a lot about the time after


	9. Building

On the way home they stopped at a shop for furniture and Mika was practically dragging Sam all over the place but he didn't mind. He had found out that it was completely normal for pregnant women to sort of build a 'nest'. Most of the time he was just overwhelmed by how much money humans spend on furniture and decorations. They passed by loads of lamps that were way to big for both of their tastes, way too many couches and dining tables and as Sam phrased it: „Shit tons of decorations that nobody needs.“ They decided to go with a light colored theme mostly white. Of course Mika texted back and forth with Suzu and Naomi letting them help in some of the decisions that had to be made. A bed, some decorations, a carpet and some more stuff was bought and luckily it all fit in the car. Thanks to his inhuman powers Sam carried everything with ease not letting Mika take anything. "Sam? Nobody's gonna die if i carry something.", she rolled her eyes and followed her husband to the car. "They also say demons don't exist.", he huffed while balancing shopping bags on top of giant cardboard boxes with pieces of furniture inside. "Okay okay I get it. Arguing with you is pointless." Mika couldn't help but giggle at his stubbornness. But much to his dislike they had to walk multiple times especially because they didn’t want to be too suspicious. „Sam you can’t carry a load of furniture that probably weighs more than double your weight all at once across the parking lot with lots of people walking around.“, Mika sighed at his challenging expression. „Of course I can. I just probably shouldn’t because of said reasons. But I could prove it to ya.“ And so when they reached the mansion he wanted to prove that he could carrying everything at once which went well until the shopping bag on the very top started sliding but luckily nothing got damaged.   
The next day was a very rainy one so they decided to start working on the babys room. They were sitting at the table sketching out ideas for the babys room and since Mika was the one with knowledge about design Sam let her choose most of it while he brought some ideas in when he had them. Mika was completely in her element and Sam found himself staring at her concentrated expression that shifted from thoughtful to exited about a good idea and back. It didn't take long until they settled for a layout. So they went upstairs into the room next to their bedroom and started putting the furniture together. Pieces of wood and many screws in different sizes were scattered across the floor and in between the mess on the carpeted floor were sitting Mika and Sam. She was trying to understand the tiny instructional graphics on the manual while Sam was certain he could do it without help of the manual which wasn’t really working out. „Ugh fine. You’re right this is to damn complicated. Got anything out of that stupid manual?“   
„I am not sure which piece it is refering to. There are two parts that are pretty similar.“ „See? I told ya manuals are dumb and unnecessary.“   
„I wouldn’t say that Sam. Dumb may be true but they are actually pretty necessary or did you make any progress so far?“, Mika raised an eyebrow at him, earning an annoyed glare and crossed arms from her husband.   
„Well I unpacked the stuff. That’s progress.“  
Mika just laughed at him but eventually they figured most of the stuff out pretty quickly with some trial and error but without accidentally building a shelf out of what was supposed to be a bed. They didn’t even notice the sun going down until it was too dark to see without a light turned on. Mika could hear Sams stomach growling from across the room. „It’s already that late? I think we should go eat something.“, she suggested. „Hell yes. I’m starving.“ Sam stated and started helping her to clean up the room before heading downstairs to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it’s been some time. But hopefully the lots of reading helped improve my writing. I still struggle with writing long chapters but I kind of don’t want to put multiple different events/ days into one chapter. And gotta say I’m kind of afraid of writing about the birth. It still has some time to go but it probably won’t be a good chapter just cause I have no clue on what I’m supposed to write when I have not much knowledge about it. Hope you guys enjoy the story and hopefully I can upload another chapter this week


	10. Reassurance

Even though Mika was totally fine with doing the household Sam let her do less and less. He helped out before but now he was pretty much determined to take any kind of work on himself. So today he wanted to cook. Sams cooking skills were enough for simple meals but of course that wasn’t enough for him, he wanted only the best for his wife and unborn child so he pulled a cooking book out of the celing high shelf in the dining room filled with books about cooking, arts and crafts. After flipping trough the colourful pages he decided on one dish. It was something greek with goat cheese, tomatoes and other healthy sounding vegetables. On the left page were the instructions and ingredients and on the right was a perfectly cooked example of the meal which made his stomach growl repeatedly. He took the vegetables and cheese out of the fridge and cut it into pieces after washing it. „Pretty easy so far“ he muttered to himself while pouring the noodles into a pot with water and setting the stove up to boil. When he continued to prepare the sauce with vegetables he heard a hissing sound. When turning to the direction it came from he noticed that the water boiled over in the pot but because he was panicking already he just grabbed the metal lid and lifted it from the pot without thinking about how hot it was. He released the lid in shock causing it to fall onto the stone tiles and scattering into thousands of glass shards all over the kitchen floor. „For fucks sake!“, he cursed when Mika came into the kitchen alarmed by the loud noise. „What is going....“, she stopped when she saw the chaos on the ground. „Let me keep watch of the food and while you try to clean this mess up ok?“, she asked and carefully stepped around the glass towards the pots with boiling food in them and continued where Sam left off while he hurried to get a broom and tossed everything in the trash. „I’m sorry.“, he mumbled while walking up behind her after cleaning up the floor. „It’s fine. Happens to the best of us. You don’t want to know how many things I have broken in my whole life.“, she turned to smile at him briefly before continuing to cook. During the whole meal Sam was more quiet, only talking when Mika asked him something and not digging in his food as much as usual. Mika was instantly worried and decided to adress it as soon as they finished eating. She placed her fork and knife down on her plate and looked up to Sam who did the same. „Sam?“, she said noticing that he avoided eye contact and stared down to the table. „Yeah?“, his response was slightly mumbled and Mika wasn’t quite sure if she really heard a hint of fear in his voice. That would be an explanation for him avoiding her gaze. „What is going on? You’re acting weird.“ He tensed slightly as the words left her mouth. „It’s nothing.“, he huffed. She rolled her eyes before responding. He could be extremely stubborn when it came to talking about his emotions. „Oh come on. You know you’re not good at hiding it and you also know that I just want to be there for you. Spit it out already.“ Sam let out a huff before trying to form a response. „Damn it. Yeah fine you’re right. It’s just...i dunno...I am kinda upset. Not because of you of course. I feel like I’m not useful at all and that annoys me.“, he immediately looked down after finishing and tensed again. „Oh for gods sake Sam. You’ve done nothing but being supportive of me and you still beat yourself up over the smallest things. Why don’t you just accept that you try your best and that that is more than enough. I mean it.“ At that he looked back up at her slightly smiling. „What in the world have I done to deserve you?“  
„Like I said: more than enough.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff because who doesn’t like fluff


	11. Intruding?

It was late at night after a long day of spending time with Sam, his brothers and their wives.   
Mika had fallen asleep pretty much as soon as she layed her head on her pillow while Sam pulled her close from behind. But now Mika was wide awake. It took her a few moments to get her orientation back before she heard a noise similar to what must have woken her up. It was fairly loud so she wasn’t quite sure if it actually came from somewhere inside the mansion or if it was a bit further away. As the noise repeated and seemed to be louder that before Mika grew nervous so of course her first thought was waking Sam up and asking him for help. „Sam? Please wake up.“, she slightly shook him causing him to groan it frustration. „Let me sleep.“, he mumbled but before he could roll onto his other side and fall a sleep again there was another noise resulting in Sam jolting up straight and being wide awake. „What the heck was that?“, he said already moving to get up. „I don’t know. That’s why I woke you up.“, Mika responded her voice slightly trembling with fear. „Stay here.“ he almost growled and was out the door before Mika could tell him to stay safe. It didn’t take long for him to come back but for Mika it felt agonizingly long. She knew that he could handle pretty much anything or anyone that came his way still she had an uneasy feeling in her stomach. Her eyes immediately were fixed on the person opening the door, releasing the air she held in subconsciously as she recognized her husband. „Some people are out on the street throwing i don’t know what, I think beer cans, and yelling like dumbfucks. I already called the police. Those people seem wasted as fuck and I don’t wanna know what ideas might come to their heads.“, he groaned before sitting down on the bed next to Mika. „At least it’s not someone breaking in. It sounded really scary.“, replied while scooting closer to Sam to which he pulled her into his arms. „So what? I could take care of that. Don’t ya worry.“ Mika just giggled at his statement before slowly drifting off into sleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I am truly sorry for not updating. I honestly just kinda forgot about all of this and I feel like an idiot. But I really wanna finish this story because I truly love it with all my heart and I’m honestly kinda exited to read whole thing again because belive it or not you forget a TON about your storys. Like this chapter, did not have any idea it existed and I was horrified of the thought of not having it finished back when I started it because I forgot how it was supposed to turn out. Luckily I had that part. So hopefully see ya guys soon. Insult me in the comments if you’d like XD


	12. Exitement

Mika slumped onto the chair at the dining room table and almost fell asleep right then and there. Sam hadn’t been home for the night because he had had to work a night shift so he wasn’t there to witness how Mika was slowly driven insane by the baby kicking and moving about.   
As he came downstairs from the shower to eat he got worried the second he saw the condition Mika was in. „Whoa you okay?“  
„Yeah uhm kinda. Don’t worry just couldn’t sleep. The baby was way too active.“, she mumbled. „You feel it moving?“, Sam’s expression lit up like a child’s face on Christmas. Mika simply nodded and took his hand into hers and laid it on her stomach. Even though she thought his smile couldn’t get any broader it did.   
As time went on Mika’s ability to move around got even more limited. Her back ached and the sleepless nights were not helping.  
The estimated date was only two weeks away and you could definitely notice both the excitement but also the fear growing. Luckily the regular visits to the doctors office gave them some kind of reassurance.  
They bought the last few things they needed for the baby and when it was only one week until the estimated date they packed up all the things they would need in hospital. „I can’t believe the little one could come any moment.“ Mika was looking at the drawings she had made the last few weeks. It was one of the few things she could feel totally comfortable while doing so her sketchbook filled up noticeably.   
„Yeah me neither.“ Sam said while putting an arm around her. They both couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe that I’m saying this but with writing this chapter I realized that the next chapter is probably gonna be the last official chapter in this work. I might add a few oneshots based on this story but I just haven’t got enough ideas to write out the whole life of this child. So enjoy my friends


	13. Ending

„Sam? Thank god your finally home!“, Mika exclaimed while going down the stairs with a pained expression on her face. „I think we need to go to hospital.“  
„What? W..wait lemme get the bag, you stay put here, I’ll be right back.“  
With that Sam speeded up the stairs grabbed the bag and was back in a matter of seconds, he then grabbed the car keys and lifted Mika up in his arms speedily carrying her to the car. „Whoa slow down I’m gonna be sick. Or more than I already am.“  
„Sorry I just really don’t want to risk anything.“  
„Calm down it’s gonna be fine. This is perfectly normal. The baby is only two days early at this point. The accuracy almost can’t be better.“  
„Yeah but still, what if something goes wrong. I don’t want to lose you or the baby.“, Sam focused stubbornly on the street and grabbed the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white.  
„Look, we’ve gone through so much shit. We fought a whole war and your worried about childbirth? We got this I promise.“, Mika squeezed his hand and he let it rest on her leg.  
The rest of the drive they both were rather silent. Mika because of the cramps and her tiredness and Sam because he was stressed and had no idea what to say.  
Arriving at the hospital Mika was put on a bed and examined by doctors. Sam stayed by her side the whole time holding her hand. „Well Mrs Anderson you are exactly on time. The baby is already on it’s way.“, the older doctor smiled at the soon to be parents.  
„You can consider yourselves lucky, most of the time the child takes it’s time on their way.“, the younger doctor explained.  
Suddenly Mika let out a whimper of pain almost crushing Sam‘s hand in the progress. Immediately Sam looked alarmed but the doctors reassured him that it was just a sign the baby was on it’s way. „I know I’m not much of a help right now. I’m sorry.“ Sam gave Mika a quick kiss on the forehead and tried his best to keep his calm as much as he could because he knew that he couldn’t do much more than be there for her in this way.  
„Almost. Keep going, just a few more pushes.“, the doctor said.  
„Fucking hell. This baby better be the most amazing child I’ve ever seen.“, Mika cursed between heavy breathing and screams of agony.  
Suddenly the room was filled with the crying of a small baby. The doctors quickly examined the child before wrapping it in a soft towel and handing it to Mika. Both of the parents had huge smiles on their face. „Congrats a healthy girl.“  
A few days later the family was lying together in bed both parents still radiating with happiness. „See I told you we’d make it.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. It is finished. Done. Complete. Gotta say it’s a crazy feeling. I know this is for sure not one of the best works but I really wanted to turn my ideas to life. I will probably go over the whole thing again correcting mistakes and changing formulation up a bit it just gets easier once you have had a bit of distance to the chapter.  
> Long story short thank you for being on this journey with me, I hope you all enjoyed even if I made you wait insane amounts of time


End file.
